Crimson Rain: The Rise of Sigma Red!
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: SPD: Dru has escaped and stole an experimental morpher becoming the evil Red Sigma Ranger. Now its up to SPD to stop the most dangerous Ranger in the galaxy.


_Author's Note: All right, I came up with this idea on the way home. Tell me if you've heard of this one._

**Crimson Rain**

On an off-world prison former SPD officer Dru Harrington sits on his jail cell a year earlier he had defected to Broodwing and tried to assassinate Commander Cruger. He was defeated and arrested by his former best friend Sky Tate and now he sits in prison awaiting his judgement. Dru had been given the death sentence for betraying SPD and attempted murder of a high ranking official. If there was a way of getting out of this, he was going to take it no questions asked. There had been rumors that SPD was working on a new power suit. He could certainly use that to get his revenge. The bars in his cell neutralized his transformation that snet out a constant wave of raditation. But one thing they didnt count on was that he knew a way around it, He started to kick at the steel panel that was next to the bars. Behind it was the circuitboard that controled the bars he figured that he could take off the back he could cut the wiring and he would be free. And put a large dent in the wall. The guards came running to see what was happening they shouted orders at him to stop but wasnt going to listen as he continued to kick at the panel. The top left corner was bent he kicked at it one more time and began tearing into it. The guards aimed thier assault rifles at him there was no stopping him now.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" one of them warned.

He laughed at the threat and continued to rip out the panel. One of the guards shot at him but missed as it richochet against the back of the cell he managed to grab ahold of the wiring. The guard thrust his rifle through the bars. Dru grabbed it and pulled the guard into the bars electrocuting him and knocked him out. The other guard took aim, but Dru took the other guard's rifle and shot first. The guard collapsed against the wall and was hit dead center in the chest. Taking aim he blasted the fuse box the bars disappated and he was free he tossed the rifle on top of the dead guard and made his way out. Other guards came running Dru switched to his alien form took aim and fired. The blast hit two and sent them tumbling down the stairs another guard opened fire on him he dodged the blast and grabbed ahold of the guard's rifle and headbutted the guard knocking him out and throwing him down the metal stairs. He chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the cell block. More guards came running towards him Dru sucker punched two of them with twin uppercuts and blasted a third one that sent him crashing through a wall a female scientist screamed. Dru grabbed a forth one by the back of the head and sent him right into a wall and punched a fifth one and sent him flying against an adjacent wall. He crawled through the hole where a team of scientists.

"Hello my dear." he said.

The woman screamed again as he entered. An older male scientist went to stop him. Dru grabbed the man by his wrist and flung him across the room like he was nothing and made his way up to the dark-haired woman.

"Would you mind telling me what this does?" he said politely.

"Dont tell him Clara!" said a black guard.

Dru fired a blast from his cannon that sent the man flying.

"I dont think you want to be hurt now do you?" he said.

"It's...Its a new armor we've been working on its suppose to be the most powerful Ranger suit in history!" she blurted hideing behind a clip board.

"Ranger suit huh?" he said intrieged.

He returned to his humanoid form and went to examine it. The armor was deep crimson with a golden band across the chest and arms. It looked just like the Red Space Ranger uniform he smirked as he walked around the metallic power suit.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Anything it can do whatever you want. Its even capable of flight!" she said nervously.

Dru smirked as he made his way back to the female scientist and stood before her.

"Thank you." he said knocked away the clipboard and stole a kiss from her forcibly.

"You've been a lot of help." he said giving her a slap on the behind before taking the morpher for himself.

He pressed a button on the morpher that absorbed it into the device.

"One other thing, what's the morphing call for this?" he asked.

"It's Sigma Power." she said.

"Thank you doll, I appreciate it. Maybe we should get lunch sometime." he said as he made his way past her.

The scientist unfroze after he left. There was a flash of red light signifying that he had teleported out. Meanwhile on Earth the alarms were ringing rampant as the Commander and his assistant tried to figure out what was happening the SPD Rangers ran into the Command Center with lights still flashing.

"What's going on?" said Jack.

"Kat is working on it." The Commander said.

"Oh no." said Kat.

The alien turned to face her superior.

"Sir, Dru Harrington has escaped and he's stolen the Sigma Ranger armor." she said.

"Sigma Ranger?" said Bridge.

"Its a new armor SPD's been working on, we were trying to recreate the Red Space Ranger powers and modernize it. Its design to be the most powerful Ranger armor ever." she said.

"Oh boy, sounds like we've got a real battle on our hands." said Jack.

Z turned her attention to her teammate.

"Sky? Sky are you all right?" she asked.

The Blue Ranger sighed with his hands on his hips staring at the floor.

"No...I'm not." he said looking up.

Dru hovered above a planet in his morphed form and stared across the galaxy.

"Watch out Earth, Sigma Ranger's coming to town." The evil Red Ranger let out a sinister laugh that signaled that beginning of the end.

_AN: Oh boy, looks like the Rangers are in for one hell of a fight. Let me know what you think of this. On the drive home I was trying to think of a story involving an evil Red Ranger and came across Dru, now I dont think anyone has ever thought of him as a Ranger. Course I knew I had to write this. So let me know what you think of this and if you want to see more. _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
